Survivor: Faroe Islands/Friendship Bracelet Denied
Friendship Bracelet Denied is the fifth episode of Survivor: Faroe Islands. Story Night 11 The Gratis tribe return to the campsite, relieved the vote went underway with no interruptions. Dexter goes straight to sleep. Ashleigh: Good job everyone, I'm going straight to sleep, I'm exhausted. Flavia: Me too. The rest of the tribe go to sleep, but Pennellope stays awake. Pennellope: I need to play a perfect game. I need to find a hidden immunity idol. Pennellope leaves the shelter after feeling restless, and she begins to search around with light provided by a self-assembled torch she made, which was lit by the fire. She searches around the deeper parts of the jungle, hunting for clues, until she reaches an area overpopulated with bushes. She searches the bushes one by one, but comes up empty handed. She spends the rest of the night checking other areas until the sun starts to rise. Day 12 Most members of the Imperium tribe wake up early and aid Shay in the morning fish to hunt for breakfast. Owain and Shay continue to bond as the bromance grows, and Georgia helps Rupert as he's cooking the fish as it comes in. Georgia: It's so amazing how you manage to cook fish perfectly like this. Rupert: It's not as hard as you think. Here, I'll show you how to cook it in the wild. Rupert grabs Georgia's hands and places them on the stick where a fish is impaled. She holds the fish over the fire to grill it. She starts to laugh as the fish becomes more cooked, and Rupert smiles knowing she's enjoying herself. Aidan watches the two from a far, and gets annoyed with himself. Suddenly, a boat begins to get close to shore, which makes the tribemates excited, assuming its Jeff to announce the merge. Georgia: No way, is it the merge already!? Shay: That's sure early if it is. Owain: Nah it can't be, I see someone with pink hair on that boat. Georgia: Pink hair? Oh wait, it'll be- Rupert: We already know it's Rose. The boat makes its way to shore, and Rose is dropped off, before immediately leaving once more. Rose: I take it I'm on Gratis? Shocked to see Leah gone, though. Dexter: That makes two of us. Dexter shoots a glare at the other Gratis tribemates before leaving to do daily tasks. Rose: Well, I hope this atmosphere picks up before the challenge... Georgia: It's a shame you couldn't be on our tribe. Good luck surviving, though. Rose: Thanks, I guess. Rose walks down to the beach where she notices Dexter sat by himself. She decides to go talk to him. Rose: Hey, is everything okay? Dexter: I'm just finding it hard getting over Leah's elimination. She was the one person I could fully trust and now she's gone and I'm alone. Rose: Yeah, I'm sorry I couldn't do anything to help you, but you'll be fine, don't worry. In this game of crazy twists and turns, you'll make new allies. Dexter: Hmm, you're right. I shouldn't just wait around and wait to be booted off next, I should bounce back and fight for a safe position on this tribe. Rose: That's the spirit! At the fire, Flavia and Ashleigh are relaxing, basking in the heat. Flavia: Warmth is good. Ashleigh: ...That reminds me, I really should teach you better English. Flavia: Me speak American? Ashleigh: ...Definitely need to teach you better English. I guess I'll spend my day doing that. Flavia: Help fish? I need grub and food. Ashleigh: Uh, yeah, I'll show you how to get food? I think that's what you want anyway. Meanwhile, Darius returns to camp from his shelter and notices the Imperium tribe all looking happy and united. Jeff meets up with Darius at the campsite, and he explains his situation. Jeff Probst: Do you seriously want to quit Darius? Darius: I don't see any other choice. I just feel so isolated, I just want to go home and catch up with all my teammates and play some hockey. Jeff Probst: Okay then, Darius you've removed yourself from the game. You can follow me to the boat and go home. Darius: Thank you, so much. The Imperium tribe watch Darius get onto the boat, looking confused. Jeff informs them that he's decided to quit from the game, leaving them a man down on their tribe. Georgia: Uh, why did he quit? Shay: Your guess is as good as mine. Maybe he just hated how the game played out for him. Rupert: I'm sad to see him gone, but I guess it's better now than at the merge or later. Shay: Now we've got to work as hard as a six-person tribe... Dexter and Rose return from the beach and he looks confused as to why Darius is leaving on a boat. Dexter: Did Darius quit? Georgia: Yeah, looks like it. Dexter: Oh. Uh, that's hilarious. Rupert: Doesn't bring Leah back for you though, does it? Dexter: Wait, what? Rupert: Your rivalry with him was ridiculous, you stabbed him in the back and then blamed him for the way the vote went down, and now that Leah's gone, you and him should've reconciled. I'm assuming you talked to him when you left a while back. Dexter: You're going on a really random tangent, I was just with Rose at the beach and she told me not to let Leah going dominate my game. I'm doing the opposite of what Darius did, he let Clay's elimination bother him to this day. Rupert: Whatever, you're not my concern anymore regardless. We're still going to beat you all over again. Rupert walks away and goes to chill himself out near the well. Dexter: What is his problem? Georgia: I don't know, but either way, he's right when he said we're going to beat you! Day 13 Reward Challenge: Losing Face *The castaways would race across a series of obstacles before getting to a slingshot at the end of the course. Using the slingshot and the provided ammunition, the castaways would attempt to knock down a number of targets. The first tribe to knock down all their targets wins. Challenge Notes: *Imperium get through the course very quickly, and work together very quick as well. *Rose helps to carry the Gratis tribe through the challenge, and also helms the slingshot. *Rupert takes charge of the slingshot, but misses most of the shots. *Gratis manage to win the challenge after Rose knocks down all of the targets. ---- Morgana: Well done tribe! We did amazingly today. Rose: Yeah we managed to pull together so well! We need to continue this streak at immunity tomorrow! Morgana: Agreed! Meanwhile, Pennellope has left the main camp and is searching around the woods. Pennellope eventually manages to find the shoddy shelter Darius had been staying in before he left the competition. She searches through the dirt and soil on the ground at the base, to find nothing. Pennellope: Ugh, well this was a pointless waste of time. Suddenly, someone else appears at the shelter. Aidan: Uh, what're you doing? Pennellope: Oh, hey Aidan. Honestly, I wanted to see if Darius left any clothes behind because I'm freezing most days. I definitely should've packed thicker clothes. Aidan: Haha I hear you. I was coming to do the same thing but looks like you beat me to the punch. Hope ya find something of use! Aidan leaves, and Pennellope mutters the word idiot under her breath. Meanwhile, Georgia sees Aidan return and go to the beach, so she follows him. Georgia: Hey, Aidan! Aidan: Oh, hi what's up? Georgia: I just wanted to give you this. I made it for you. Georgia grabs Aidan's arm and puts a friendship bracelet around his wrist, with his name etched into the pearl-looking beads. He looks slightly agitated. Georgia: Hey, what's wrong? Do you not like it? Aidan: I'm confused, why did you make this for me? Georgia: Well, I feel like I've been getting on so well with everyone while you've been more isolated than ever... Aidan: I'm not the most social person going I guess Georgia. Georgia: That's fine, you should've just said something before! I'll start hanging out with you more. Aidan: ...No. Georgia: Wh-What? Aidan takes the bracelet off and passes it back to her. Aidan: It's not good for your game, Georgia. You didn't come here to meet people, you came here to win the million. Which is why I need to step up my social game, and you need to continue being you. I'm not limiting your social game anymore. Day 14 The next morning, Aidan and Georgia wake up on opposite sides of the shelter as opposed to together normally. He wakes up first and makes the breakfast. She then wakes up and they make eye contact, looking depressed, until Georgia begins giggling which turns the mood between them a full 360. The rest of the Imperium tribe wake up to the smell of cooking rice, and all gather around the fire in anticipation for their meal. Owain: Here's to us, we'll bounce back and win this challenge! Aidan: Agreed ---- Immunity Challenge: Blind Leading the Blind *One castaway from each tribe would work as a caller, directing their blindfolded tribe mates in collecting items spread out in a field and returning them to their tribe's designated area. Once all of the items had been gathered, a second portion of the challenge (typically a puzzle) would occur. The first tribe to complete this portion of the challenge would win. Challenge Notes: *Georgia's voice is drowned out by Morgana's. *Ashleigh and Flavia get through the course easily, with Ashleigh dragging Flavia around the course. *Pennellope and Rose struggle with communicating between themselves on which way to go, and with the puzzle. *Dexter becomes incredibly frustrated with Pennellope and Rose. *Georgia manages to get through to Aidan and Rupert, to help them collect items. *Owain and Shay work incredibly together to make up some lost time on the puzzle. *In a very close immunity challenge, Pennellope and Rose manage to clench victory for Gratis. ---- The tribes walk back to camp, Imperium feeling heavy after losing yet another challenge. Shay and Rupert head out to catch food for dinner, and discuss strategy. Shay: It's okay guys, we're still a strong tribe, we'll win next time. Rupert: I hope you're right. Either way, I guess it's time to prepare for tonight's tribal council... Shay: Well, the vote's obvious isn't it? Georgia has to go. Rupert: She was awful at the directions today, that's true. The rest of us pull our weight normally, so yeah, it makes the most sense to boot her now. Shay: Do you think it'll go down as we hope? Rupert: What do you mean? Shay: I mean, she could have an idol or anything... Rupert: She doesn't come off as smart enough to play with that much strategy honestly. Shay: I suppose you're right. But yeah, I'll go talk to Owain when we get back. Meanwhile, at camp, Pennellope pulls Owain aside. Pennellope: Listen, I know you're not a strategy-heavy person, so today's your lucky day, I'm going to inform you of your game to play! Owain: ...Eh? Pennellope: Basically I'm going to orchestrate a good play for you. Just listen to me, you need to vote off Aidan tonight for many reasons. First, you take out a potential threat at the imminent merge, you also split up whatever relationship he has with Georgia and with the other people on the old Gratis. Owain: I mean, he does make some sense, but why not Georgia first? She's much weaker. Pennellope: That's exactly why you keep her. At the merge, she isn't going to be able to play that strong of a game, making her vote a definite for you if you work on her after this vote, and you'll beat her in challenges. Owain: Whoa, yeah, that does sound good. Pennellope: Anyway, you need to go back before someone suspects something. I'll go and see Shay and Rupert and get them on board, you don't need to worry. Owain: Well, thanks! Owain heads back to the camp fire and continues to eat with Georgia, as Pennellope goes to the ocean, and notices Shay and Rupert out catching fish. Rain starts to pour, so without a doubt, she jumps into the water and swims out to them. Pennellope: Now then, fellas. Shay: Get away, you're not stealing our catch! Shay proceeds to wave the oar around, with no success on hitting her. She jumps onto the boat. Pennellope: Listen, you guys need to vote off Aidan tonight at tribal. Rupert: Why are you getting involved in our tribal council? Pennellope: I'm doing it on behalf of someone else, because I thought they needed some help and they requested it. Regardless, Aidan is a big threat in this game. He knows how to talk to people, he is decently strong and can deliver in challenges, and if you go into the merge with someone like that, you'll be on the receiving end of the torch snuffing. Shay: I mean, you make a valid point, but we thought Georgia was the weaker link. Pennellope: Be that as it may, it's a lot easier to keep her around as a number into the merge, and you could mould her especially well if her closest ally is gone. Rupert: Hmm, true. I'll consider it, but I don't know what I'll do yet. Shay: Thanks for making this decision harder to make. Pennellope: Haha, my pleasure fellas. Pennellope winks as she dives off of the boat and swims back to shore. She makes eye contact with Owain at the campfire and smiles at him, reassuring him on his safety in the game. Shay: I don't know what just happened, but she definitely thinks she's a bond girl. Rupert: Pff, that's hilarious. Tribal Council The Imperium tribe enter the Tribal Council area for the first time since the switch. Jeff Probst: Welcome, Imperium, to your first tribal council as the new Imperium. How did it feel to lose both of the challenges today, Georgia? Georgia: As you can expect, it sucked. We haven't won a reward challenge whatsoever, which made surviving much more difficult. Imperium generally has only ever won one reward challenge, so we are very limited on what we can do. Gratis have it so much better. Jeff Probst: Rupert, has it occurred to you that you're the only original Imperium member on the tribe now? Does that put you in a difficult position on the tribe? Rupert: It has crossed my mind, but I think we're beyond the divide now that we've been switched up. Sure, we're totally different cultures that act so differently, but we can all play the game of Survivor despite them. Honestly, I think I'm in a good position on NuImperium, but you can never have any solid confirmation in this game. I think I've made good allies with this tribe and hopefully I can trust them to keep me in this game for a little while longer. Jeff Probst: Interesting, Georgia, do you feel in a difficult position because you're the only girl on the tribe? Georgia: Similar to Rupert, I don't think it matters. I haven't talked strategy with anyone for this vote, which makes me nervous, but I think I'm safe...? Jeff Probst: You don't sound too certain. Georgia: Well I guess you never know in this game, but I think I'm tight with a few people here. Despite that, I don't know how this vote is going tonight Jeff. Jeff Probst: Does that not concern you? Georgia: Being on the outs is scary, but I think I have a good understanding on who's going home tonight based on camp life, Jeff. Jeff Probst: Aidan, do you know what Georgia is referring to? Aidan: I think she means that some people are kept out of conversations and the like. Jeff Probst: Has there been a lot of strategic conversations this tribal Owain? Owain: Oh definitely Jeff. A big concern this tribal is that after we become four and the potential merge hits, we'll have a huge numbers disadvantage if NuGratis holds tight. We need to take our most trusted allies through to the merge because it becomes such an important numbers game. Jeff Probst: Well said, and with that, we'll get to the voting. Shay, you're up. Shay gets up to vote, a montage is shown with all the contestants of the Imperium tribe voting, with none of the votes revealed to the camera. Jeff retrieves the urn from the voting booth. Jeff Probst: If you would like to play a hidden immunity idol, now would be the time to do so. A silence follows, as Jeff proceeds to read out the votes. Jeff Probst: With that, the person who receives the most votes will be eliminated from the competition. I will now read the votes...First vote...Georgia. Georgia looks terrified. Jeff Probst: Second vote...Aidan. Third vote...Owain. We're tied, one vote Georgia, one vote Aidan, one vote Owain. Another pause occurs, leaving the tribemates on the edge of their seat, as a relieved Rupert takes a sigh of relief. Jeff Probst: Fourth vote...Aidan. Georgia gasps as Jeff announces the fifth and final vote. Jeff Probst: The fifth and final vote, and fifth person voted off of Survivor: Faroe Islands...Aidan. Please bring me your torch. Aidan looks dejected, and Georgia looks shocked at the vote, and realises she's on the outside of the tribe. Aidan brings his torch to Jeff and says goodbye to Owain, Shay and Rupert, and hugs Georgia on his way out. Jeff Probst: Aidan, the tribe has spoken. Jeff snuffs Aidan's torch, and he leaves in high spirits. Aidan: Good luck everyone! Aidan leaves the tribal council area and waves to the other four tribemates. Jeff Probst: Looks like he didn't see it coming, nice blindside Imperium. Guess he was fine with it though, good luck in future challenges, you'll need it. Head on out. The remaining Imperium members leave the tribal council area with the torches alight. Next Time on Survivor: Faroe Islands... *Two tribes become one as the merge hits the tribes, however, an important decision is to be made beforehand... *Alliances are scrambling for power as the first elimination of the season is a shocking one, which threatens to change the entire game. Still in the Running Trivia If you enjoyed this episode, please vote here! Okay!